


Attachment

by DJ_is_Tired



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Best Friends Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Blood Drinking, Cute Huening Kai, Kissing, Love Confessions, Love Drunk, M/M, Mentioned Choi Yeonjun, Protective Kang Taehyun, Soobin is a mom, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Taehyun isn’t stable at all, Whipped Choi Soobin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23494963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_is_Tired/pseuds/DJ_is_Tired
Summary: Kang Taehyun needs a feeder, but brushes off the consequences that everyone warns him about. No matter how much Choi Soobin argues with him about attachment and love, Taehyun won’t listen. He’s strong willed and stubborn, and most definitely NOT going to fall in love with Choi Beomgyu.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Kang Taehyun, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 66
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ddubiousgyu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ddubiousgyu/gifts).



Out of all people, He was always the one to be put last in line at the blood bank. It never failed. 

Kang Taehyun needed to feed just as much as all of the other vampires!

But he was young and healthy looking... and maybe a little rude when it comes to blood bank workers. So he was always stuck at the back of line.

  
It wouldn’t be that much of a problem if the line moved just a little bit quicker. Between the drawing from each human and the filtering, Taehyun couldn’t be more impatient. Not to mention the fact that being in the back means getting the leftovers. Taehyun huffed in frustration as he remembered that the last time he had a blood bank appointment, he had gotten a bag that wasn’t even full.

  
But he guesses he is being a little selfish. Some vampires don’t have blood banks near them, so they go months without properly feeding.

  
But then Taehyun thought of Soobin. That lucky bastard.  
Choi Soobin has been in a proper feeder/feedee relationship with Heuning Kai for almost four months. This meant he got to feed whenever he wanted, with safety limitations, without having to wait for a filtered bag every two weeks.

  
He’d scoffed at Soobin at first. Didn’t he realize the affects of drinking unfiltered blood from the same human multiple times a month? But Soobin has said he was well aware, and that was precisely why he chose Huening Kai. Soobin told Taehyun that he didn’t mind getting attached to a human if the human was as cute and loving as someone like Hyuka.

  
Gross.

  
Taehyun proceeded to watch his friend grow infatuated with Huening Kai. After every feed he was a little more in that dream-like state. Even Choi Yeonjun, Soobin’s best friend from grade school, had noticed the change in his friend. Yeonjun had gone to Taehyun for an explanation about the whole vampire attachment thing.

“So you’re telling me that when a vampire...ya know, feeds, they can get attached to the person they feed from? Like, attached enough to act like...that?” Yeonjun pointed to where Soobin was waiting outside the bathroom door for Huening Kai. He’d been standing there fidgeting as soon as Huening Kai went in. When the door opened he immediately crashed into Kai and wrapped his arms around him.

“Oh you’re okay! Oh thank God I was so worried about you. Please don’t leave anymore baby, please.” Soobin whined as he didn’t release his grip on the younger.

Taehyun returned back to looking at Yeonjun. “It’s only been a day. The first few days can be kind of-“ He turned to see Soobin clinging on to Kai as if he was about to disappear. “-intense.”

  
That was exactly the reason Taehyun refused looking for a feeder for so long. Even though Soobin’s attachment to Kai got a little calmer as the days went by, Taehyun still saw how soft Soobin had become. It irked him.

“Next!” He heard the lady behind the table say. Taehyun walked up and told her his name. She give him a glare but still handed him his bag.

His bag was half empty.  
—  
Choi Beomgyu never liked vampires. They were all inconsiderate, heartless creatures with no emotions.

  
At least that’s what he used to think.

  
But when he met Choi Soobin, he saw a soft, sensible boy that was just a little too in love with his best friend, Huening Kai.

  
He still recognized Soobin to be a vampire from his pale skin and dark eyes, but he’d never expected a cold-blooded boy like him to be wrapped around Kai like a koala to a tree.

  
He knew Kai was getting into a feeder/feedee relationship, something Beomgyu frowned upon, but he must’ve missed the part where they fell in love.  
A little heads up would’ve been nice.

“So when did you start liking Huening Kai?” Beomgyu questioned Soobin from his chair to where they were wrapped up on Kai’s couch.

“A thousand years ago.” Soobin cooed as he smiled up at the young boy. Which Kai returned by ruffling his hair.

“Really? So you must know what foods he is allergic to.”

“Probably just the affection of anyone other than me, right baby?”

Beomgyu had seen enough. This old creepy pale dude was trying to manipulate Kai into being his own personal blood supply! And he didn’t like it one bit.

“Kai can I talk to you alone for a second?” Soobin’s head immediately perked up at that. He looked at Beomgyu with a panicked and confused expression as his arms tightened around the boy.

“Uhh yeah sure.” Kai said as he tried to stand up. Soobin looked up at him with the biggest puppy eyes Kai had ever seen. When he finally removed himself completely, he leaned to kiss Soobin and whisper something in his ear.

Beomgyu and Kai stepped into the hallway connecting the apartments, but not before he heard Soobin whimper as Kai disappeared from his sight. That boy was really strange.

“Listen Kai, I don’t trust Soobin.”

“What? He’s harmless trust me.”

“No you don’t understand. I’ve never seen someone act like...that around someone they’ve basically just met. Did you even see the way he would not let you leave his grip? He’s dangerous! I knew all vampires were dangerous!”

“No you’re the one that doesn’t understand. When vampires feed straight from humans they begin to grow attachment to them. He won’t act like this forever, but it’s still the first few days. Attachment can be really—“

Just then the door burst open into the hallway and Soobin ran to cling to Kai.

“Hyuka...I’m sorry I couldn’t wait any longer I missed you so much.” Soobin begin to get choked up on his words as if he was about to cry. Kai brushed his hair away from his face and kissed his forehead while repeatedly telling him it was alright and that he wasn’t leaving.

Beomgyu scoffed. There’s no way vampires really act that clingy and emotional just because they sucked someone’s blood. But he was through trying to help Kai. He turned on his heel and walked down the stairs and out of the apartment complex. He turned around before the two boys were completely out of sight and saw them kissing each other passionately.

He rolled his eyes as he got into his car. He never wanted to be in a relationship with a vampire.


	2. Banana Bread

“Taehyun you don’t look too good.” 

Taehyun looked up from the bar he’d been sitting at to see the familiar female barista looking at him worriedly.

“Ah I was just shorted a little at the blood bank yesterday, so I’m not really feeling like my usual self.”

“They shorted you again? But why? That’s just unfair! They shouldn’t be allowed to just favorite some people and allow them to get more than others!” 

“Thanks for the concern but I don’t think they’ll take that into consideration.”

The barista didn’t say anything else, but gave him an extra shot of espresso in his coffee that morning. 

Taehyun was afraid he wouldn’t make it all the way back home without passing out. So he called Huening Kai since he knew they lived close by.

“Hey Kai, do you mind if I crash at your place for a few hours I don’t feel—“

“Awww of course Hyuniee! Come over right away!”

Taehyun was grateful for Kai, for more than just letting him sleep on their couch every once in a while. Kai was bubbly and cheerful and always there to melt some of the “ice in Taehyun’s heart” as he described it. He was also there for Soobin right since the beginning. Taehyun was glad there was someone to take care of his friend. He was kind of envious, but it’s not like he really needs someone like that. He was completely fine on his own.

He arrived at their door and knocked but didn’t get an immediate response. He waited and knocked again and finally Soobin appeared at the door, fangs fully on display and blood still on the corner of his mouth.

“You could’ve at least wiped your mouth.” Taehyun said to Soobin as he retracted his fangs and covered his mouth with his hands. 

“Sorry! Sorry I just didn’t want you waiting!”

Taehyun saw Kai in the chair on the wall beside the couch. His head was leaned back and his arm was still wrist up on the armrest. Taehyun could see the two small wounds created by Soobin. 

Taehyun flopped on the couch like a ragdoll. He felt heavier than bricks but his head felt lighter than air. He could hardly keep his eyes open.

“Taehyuniee you really need to find a feeder.”

“Kai I’d literally rather starve”

“Don’t say things like that! What do you have against us anyways?”

Taehyun managed to turn his head to look at the younger boy. Kai stuck his bottom lip out to pout at the boy. Soobin seemed to notice because he squealed “AH CUTEE” from the kitchen.

“It’s not that I don’t like humans... it’s just that I don’t want to like one more than I have to.”

“But what if you found someone that was really cute and pretty and lovely? Would you mind liking someone like that?”

Taehyun was truly confused. This felt like a trap.

“I mean, I like you to a certain degree, that should tell you something right?”

“Awww Hyunie you think I’m cute and pretty and lovely?”

Taehyun scoffed but didn’t disagree, which made Kai giggle.

“Listen, I’m asking because I have a friend—“

“No Kai no absolutely not”

“Wha-? You didn’t even let me finish!”

“I don’t care. I don’t wanna be set up with anyone.”

“But Taehyunie look at yourself! You can’t keep living off the last bag in the blood bank. Seriously you should get a feeder. I’m worried about you!”

“....is this your way of saying I can’t crash on your couch anymore?”

Huening Kai sighed. Soobin came into the living room with a pan of some sort in his oven mittens.

“I made banana bread!” Soobin said excitedly before setting it on the coffee table and sitting on the chair next to Kai’s. Kai hurriedly took a piece and grinned at his boyfriend.

They were so cute. So disgustingly cute that even he struggled to keep himself from cooing at the sight. 

Soobin always helped Kai feel better after feeding by making him sweets and other foods. Taehyun thought that was so adorable. Adorable enough to make him puke. 

About that time the doorbell rang. Soobin and Kai turned to look at each other quickly before Kai swallows the piece of bread in his mouth and turned back to Taehyun.

“So I might’ve invited that friend I told you about earlier.”

“You little—“

“Listennnn! He’s super sweet and he’s kinda lonely so please just be nice and try to get to know him a little?”

“....You owe me after this.” 

Just then Soobin opened the door. Taehyun sat up on the couch and looked at the newcomer. He had light brown wavy hair and soft features with dark eyebrows. He was taller than Taehyun, but still seemed a little on the smaller side. He looked warm.

Kai knew exactly what he was doing as he smirked at Taehyun. He wasn’t even staring at the boy yet Kai knew Taehyun was taken back by his looks. 

Soobin and the newcomer walked into the living room. Beomgyu finally noticed Taehyun with sudden alarm. His face showed unpleasant surprise and he stopped walking. 

Soobin was oblivious. “Taehyun this is Beomgyu and Beomgyu this is Taehyun!” He said cheerfully. Taehyun stood up and stuck his hand out to the boy. Beomgyu just looked at his hand for a second before shaking it lightly and hesitantly. He then moved to sit in the couch. 

Taehyun sat on the other side of the couch. Beomgyu seemed to be sitting as far away as possible, and had his body turned to Soobin and Kai. 

“Well I’m glad you’re picking that back up! I loved it when you used to paint me things!”

“But all you ever wanted me to paint was pictures of food, Hyuka.”

“Sooo that’s a valid request.”

Taehyun felt out of place. Why did Kai think this boy was going to be a good match for him? It’s obvious he doesn’t like vampires considering the way he recoiled from him earlier. 

“Why don’t you tell Taehyun what you told us yesterday?”

Taehyun turned back to the conversation the three were having to see Beomgyu looking at him. Beomgyu all of a sudden excused himself to the bathroom. 

“Someone please tell me why he is here.” 

“Well yesterday he kind of told us that he might become a feeder.” Soobin said before smiling at Taehyun.

“Why would he want to?”

“Lots of people do it”

“That’s not what I asked”

Soobin turned to Kai but Kai just stuffed another piece of banana bread in his mouth.

“You must not have seen the way he looked at me when he realized I’m a vampire. He scrunched up his nose and furrowed his eyebrows and his arms came up to his chest.”

“Wow thomeone is really obthervant to-day!” Kai said with bread still in his mouth.

Soobin giggled and Taehyun scoffed.

“I told you I don’t need a feeder. I’m fine by myself.”

Just then Beomgyu entered again and looked between everyone.

“Good because I didn’t wanna be your feeder anyways!”

A new layer of awkward silence fell over the room. Kai gestured to the pan on the table.

“Banana bread, anyone?” 

—-

Beomgyu had went to Soobin and Kai’s apartment to vent, not to get set up on some sort of blind date.

He didn’t say he wanted a feedee. He just said it would be much easier to know a person was genuine if they went through that attachment vampire thing. 

But of course Kai wanted to help. He always tried to take matters into his own hands. It happened every time Beomgyu wanted to find love, Kai would “have a friend” he’d want to introduce to him. 

He can admit to himself that he’s a hopeless romantic. He knows he fantasizes way too much about falling in love. He knows he’s had too many dreams about kissing in the rain like in those cheesy movies. However he also knows that he doesn’t want to fall in love mechanically. It’s not about the timing and the dates and remembering anniversary’s. He wants to just fall in love naturally.

Which is exactly the opposite of what he will find in feedee partner. The vampire attachment to their feeder seems very mechanical to him. It’s like a love potion or something. He doesn’t want that at all.

However lonely he is, he will not fall victim to the cold vampire that was sitting beside him on that couch.

It doesn’t matter if he already imagined the boy with the big eyes holding his hand and smiling at him. It doesn’t matter that the cold aura he was giving off was making Beomgyu’s stomach fill with butterflies. It doesn’t matter how handsome his sharp features are because he will never let him show those intimidating fangs that Beomgyu is sure will make his legs feel like jelly.

Dang it.


	3. Phone Calls

After Beomgyu slammed the door, Taehyun turned to the couple beside him. 

“Well? Did your little plan work out?”

They said nothing. Kai looked apologetically at Taehyun but he just stood up. He’ll find somewhere else to sleep for the rest of the night. 

Kai and Soobin closed the door after Taehyun left and turned to each other. 

“Well that didn’t go how I envisioned it.” Soobin said.

“Don’t worry. I have another plan.” Kai smirked. 

—-  
When Beomgyu got home he called Yeonjun and told him everything that happened. 

“Wait, so they tried to set you up with a vampire?”

“As a feeder, yeah.”

“But you ran out and slammed the door.”

“Well the door slamming was somewhat accidental, but yeah.”

“Yet you thought he was pretty.”

“No, I thought he was freaking gorgeous, okay?”

“So why didn’t you talk about being his feeder?”

“I don’t want to be his feeder!”

“Why?”

Beomgyu didn’t respond immediately. He knew that before he didn’t want to have a vampire become attached to him and that be the only reason they like each other. But after seeing that boy yesterday—

“Beomgyu?”

“Uh I didn’t really think about it.”

“... ya know I was gonna become a feeder.”

“No way.”

“Yes way. I saw this vampire at the blood bank when I was donating and he was really cute. However when I talked to him he kinda shrugged off the idea so I just invited him to coffee sometime.”

“But why would you want to be the feeder for someone you genuinely like? Because then they might only like you because of the attachment...” 

Beomgyu realized he was contradicting what he previously said to Kai about knowing someone is genuine and committed because of their attachment. He was so confused about how he felt right now.

“But you can build a relationship with them despite the attachment. You’ll know if they genuinely like you before they even begin feeding at least a little bit. If not, why would they be so inclined to feed from you, knowing they could experience those effects?”

Beomgyu had nothing to say to that. Yeonjun did have a point. And that Kang Taehyun did make his stomach flip when he thought about it. Maybe they could meet again...

“Goodnight Yeonjun.”

“Goodnight Beomgyu.”  
—-  
Beomgyu woke up with 3 missed calls from the troublemaker himself. He didn’t want to call back but he knew he was kind of rude with the way he walked out and slammed the door on them yesterday. Kai picked up almost immediately. 

“Ah finally! Hello Beomiee!”

“Hyuka what do you want this time?”

“Gah sometimes I just want to talk to my friend!”

“Okay sorry...then wassup?”

“I was gonna invite you to lunch today in the park! Me and Soobinie are having a picnic.” 

“Um no offense but aren’t vampires supposed to stay out of direct sunlight?”

“That’s why we will be under the pavilion! That way we’re out of the sun at a picnic table.”

“Hmm that does sound tempting. I’d agree immediately if I wasn’t put in that uncomfortable situation by you yesterday. Will the cold Vamp be going?” He was kind of hoping he’d say yes, especially after his phone call with Yeonjun.

“Beomiee you don’t think I’d be that insensitive do you? Yeonjun is coming but I promise that’s it.”

Beomgyu was happy Yeonjun would be there, and hoped he could possibly ask his opinion about how to ask Taehyun. He agreed to meet them.

When he got to the pavilion he saw his three friends already seated at one of the picnic tables. Soobin had his cape on so he could easily hide from the sunlight when need be.

They all enjoyed their meal. Everyone was happy Yeonjun could make it since he was always so busy with his dance studio. Beomgyu wanted to talk to Yeonjun more about what they had talked about the night before, but he didn’t want to do it in front of Kai and Soobin.

After they finished their meal, Soobin suggested they all go to a coffee shop down the road and get drinks. 

Beomgyu knew he might have an opportunity to ask Yeonjun there, and agreed enthusiastically. 

Beomgyu was the first to the door, and as he opened it he locked eyes with none other than the cold vampire, Kang Taehyun. 

Beomgyu froze in the doorway, stunned, until Soobin finally pushed them in.

“Hey Taehyun! Nice to see you here!”

“What are you talking about you told me to—“

“SHHH YEAH SO FUNNY RUNNING INTO YOU.”

Soobin grinned too wide as he ushered the gang to the table. Beomgyu knew something was up. 

“Oh Soobin we have that thing today!” Kai suddenly said.

“You’re right Kai I completely forgot come on!”

Yeonjun then looked around, confused. “What thing—“

“YEAH YEONJUN YOU CAN COME TOO!” Kai practically yelled to the whole restaurant. 

Beomgyu saw Yeonjun being pulled away and sighed.

Beomgyu then saw exactly what Soobin and Kai wanted to see. Himself and Kang Taehyun. Alone.

This was happening way too fast.  
—-

Taehyun didn’t know whether to thank or slap the the feeding duo the next time he saw them, but he did know he wanted to talk to Beomgyu again. 

But Beomgyu just stared at him. 

“Well I guess I’ll be going.” Beomgyu said standing up.

“Wait.” Taehyun grabbed his wrist.

Beomgyu sat back down slowly, hesitantly. He eyed the hand on his wrist and shivered.

He’s warm.

“I was thinking about what they said last night... about me needing a feeder and you-“

“I never told them I wanted to be a feeder.”

“Oh—“

“But I might’ve changed my mind.”

Taehyun stared at Beomgyu as the boy fidgeted with his hands. It was kind of cute.

“Does that mean...you’ll be my feeder?” Beomgyu kept looking around, avoiding Taehyun’s eyes. “I’m not gonna force you... but it’d be nice...”

Beomgyu then looked Taehyun in the eyes and let out a breath.

“Let’s just try it.”

—-  
Beomgyu had to call someone immediately. He dialed Yeonjun’s number but it rang and rang. Finally he gave up and called Kai. He might regret telling this to him but he needed advice and to calm down.

Kai answered on the second ring. 

“Beomie~ did you miss me that much? We just saw each other today-“

“I did it. I asked him. We agreed to meet at my apartment in a week. I’m so nervous I can’t stop shaking.”

There was silence on the other side of the phone for about three seconds.

“SOOBINIE IT WORKED!!”

Beomgyu had to tear the phone away from his ear, but he could still hear screaming on the other side.

“WE ARE GENIUSES! JUST PUT THEM TOGETHER AND THEY FIGURE IT OUT THEMSELVES!!!”

“HYUKA”

“...Oh Beomie sorry hiiii.”

“I knew you set it up. You guys were being hella suspicious today.”

“But it worked!”

“I don’t need your help!”

“Obviously you do because you’re calling me right now to squeal about meeting your boyfriend in a week hehe.”

“He’s not my boyfriend.”

“YET—“

“He’s still super cold to me! But he was the one who brought up the feeding and I said okay even though I actually don’t know and I’m scared.”

“Beomie it’s gonna be okay trust me.”

“I don’t want to fall in love with him!”

“Why not? You’re obviously attracted to him I can tell.”

“First of all, I exhibited no characteristics of being flustered around him so how could you tell? Secondly, I’m scared I’m gonna fall in love and once the attachment hits I’ll think he truly loves me back but then it might fade and not be genuine!”

“But you told me—“

“What I said before is irrelevant because when I said that I was not expecting you to take it serious and just throw a good looking vampire into my life!”

“Hehe...you ARE attracted to him!”

“Huening Kai!”

“Sorryyy. Listen I don’t think you need to worry about that because Soobin already sees that he likes you.”

“How? He was kinda rude and not very conversational the other night.”

“You made no efforts to talk to him.”

“...I was nervous.”

“Soobin says that Taehyun never gets upset enough to leave the apartment like he did last night. He said usually he would’ve shrugged off the whole thing and went back to sleep on our couch. But he actually got worked up enough to leave! That’s good news!”

“Uhh sorry I don’t follow how this is good news.”

“Gahh! Usually he is unbothered by things like this but he got upset over you!”

“I guess-“

“You’ll be fiiine! Don’t be too scared to fall in love Beomie! It’d be good for you!”

*click*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to be continuing this work but I don’t know how many chapters there will be! So stay tuned for more :) thank you for reading!


	4. The First Bite

Taehyun couldn’t say he wasn’t nervous.

He felt his skin was colder than usual and he hadn’t slept very well the night before.

But being on the train actually on the way to Beomgyu’s apartment was something totally different.

It was almost like he was going in for an interview. What he did today could lead him to a new feeder relationship, or a really awkward acquaintance that they would have to put aside for their mutual friends.

Oh, he forgot to mention he’s never been attached to someone.

He’s never had a personal feeder and has no idea what it’s going to feel like or change about him. That’s what he was most afraid of.

He thought back to Soobin before Huening Kai. He wasn’t necessarily as rude to people as Taehyun was, but he definitely was more strong willed before his attachment.

Now he was so...friendly.

Taehyun doesn’t know why it doesn’t sit right with him. Being friendly is a positive thing, but he’s scared he might lose his sense of self. 

Geez this was kind of dramatic just for some food.

—-

Beomgyu had been pacing around his tiny apartment for the last 30 minutes.

He talked with Soobin over the week about what to do and what a proper feeding should feel like.

Soobin had also told him that the effects of attachment won’t show up right away. It might be a few feeds before it really starts to show.

But he ended by saying everyone is different so he honestly has no idea.

Great.

—-

Taehyun knocked on the door and Beomgyu was there right away. Taehyun could tell he was nervous but he didn’t acknowledge it. 

“Hey”

“H-hey”

“Can I come in?”

“OH” Beomgyu stumbled out of the way and opened the door wider, revealing a small one room apartment scattered with papers, canvases, and a million art supplies.

“You’re an artist?”

“Uh yeah I guess kinda.”

Then Taehyun remembered him mentioning painting to Kai and Soobin that first day. He sat in a chair near the door and looked at Beomgyu. He doesn’t necessarily look like a painter. But he then realized not all painters wear striped shirts and berets.

“So should I—“ Beomgyu started and sat across from Taehyun on his bed. He held out his right wrist to him and looked away.

Taehyun thought he seemed a little hesitant. He scooted a little closer. 

“Are you scared?”

“A little.”

“You know it will hurt, right?”

“Yeah I’m not stupid.”

Taehyun chuckled at the boy. He grabbed his wrist lightly and pulled it close to his face. Once he located where he would bite he let out his fangs.

“Woah!” Beomgyu shrieked and ripped his wrist from the vampires grip. He looked much more scared and shocked now.

“What’s wrong?”

“Your! Your fangs!”

“You knew we had fangs didn’t you?”

“No I knew! Yours are just very—“

“Long, big, intimidating?”

“Interesting.” He said as his gaze softened. 

Taehyun looked at Beomgyu sideways. Interesting? Does that imply that he’s scared? Or curious? 

Taehyun grabbed Beomgyu’s wrist gently. He didn’t pull away. 

“Can I?”

“...yeah.” He said almost in a whisper.

Taehyun sunk into Beomgyu’s wrist. The boy hissed slightly but nothing else. He didn’t even move the entire time. After he was done Beomgyu looked at his wrist. 

“It’s not bleeding?”

“Not yet. It might in a few minutes.” Taehyun said after retracting his fangs and getting up to get a napkin. He also found a small rag and ran it under warm water. He heard Beomgyu grimace behind him.

“Here,” Taehyun came back to the bed with the rag, “Let me help.”

He held the rag over the bite and applied a little bit of pressure. There’s was already blood getting on the rag. 

“It won’t bleed a lot, right?”  
Beomgyu asked.

“No. It shouldn’t last but more than a few more seconds.”

Not longer after he said that he removed the rag to see the blood had stopped flowing. He smiled at Beomgyu.

“Not bad, right?” 

“No...not as bad as I thought.” Beomgyu gently smiled. Taehyun finally started feeling the affects of proper feeding. He didn’t feel lightheaded or weak. He felt a lot better than he has with any blood bag.

He definitely wanted to feel this way again. He looked at Beomgyu who was examining the bite again. Would he be willing?

“Do you think...you’d want to become like... my regular feeder?”

“...yes.” 

—-

Taehyun didn’t know that unfiltered blood felt this good. He felt strong, like he could take the full force of direct sunlight. He felt peaceful, like he didn’t have to worry about ending up dead in a ditch. He felt—

There was another sensation he could not describe. He could feel it so clearly, but he didn’t know the word for it. 

That is until he drank his coffee the next morning. 

Warm.

He felt so warm.  
—-

Beomgyu could not get the image out of his mind. 

Taehyun. Kang Taehyun. With his fangs out. The tip of them sunk into his skin.

It wasn’t a bad thing. He loved the way that boy looked so dangerous and intimidating to him. 

And the way they were connected.

He felt weird though. Like there was something missing. Wasn’t Kang Taehyun supposed to fall at his feet and beg him to love him forever or something? 

But then he thought back to what Soobin said. 

A few feeds. A few feeds before the affects hit. 

Not that he was excited or anything.

But to be wanted by someone that much must feel pretty nice, right?   
—-

Soobin had to get out of this apartment. He’d been here alone for way too long.

Who knew 4 hours could last this long? 

When his baby Hyuka said he had to go get information about the contract with his music company he thought he could handle it. 

It’s almost been 6 months since his full fledged attachment symptoms died down.

But he’s still attached. 

Without Hyuka here he needed to distract himself.

So he called Taehyun.

They decided to go get boba tea. Soobin and Taehyun sat down at a table with their drinks. Soobin felt better but of course he still missed his baby.

But he also needed to talk to Taehyun.

“So you haven’t really begun to feel the attachment yet?”

“No? It’s only been one time.”

“Yeah but I felt something different the first time.”

“Well yeah I don’t feel like I’m gonna pass out.”

Soobin chuckled. “That’s good.”

“Yeah... listen I don’t think I’m gonna get attached.”

Soobin just stared at him with his straw in his mouth. He swallowed.

“What do you mean?”

“Well you know some vampires don’t get attached. They can just feed off whoever they please and not feel bad about it.”

“Taehyun you don’t seriously think that’s true?”

“Why not? I could totally be one of those people. I hardly feel anything towards him.”

Soobin choked on a tapioca pearl. 

“You...you don’t feel anything?”

“....okay not nothing. I like him decently enough but I don’t think I’ll ever fall for him. It’s not that I don’t think he’s pretty and all but I’m just not that type of person.”

“Taehyun...”

Soobin couldn’t finish. He just stared at him. How could this boy be so cold? 

“You’ve felt the warmth, right?”

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb. You’ve felt it? Haven’t you? You know- that sensation you couldn’t describe but felt like what the sun should feel like.”

“...I did but—“

“Exactly. That new warmth? It isn’t just there because we’re cold blooded.”

Taehyun stared at Soobin.   
—-  
What couldn’t Soobin understand? He wasn’t going to fall in love! No matter how much ‘warmth’ he felt it didn’t replace the fact that he doesn’t want to love Choi Beomgyu. He’s going to be the cold vampire everyone knows him to be. He won’t let a simple human change him.

“Listen I admire your relationship with Kai, I do. But I just don’t think that could be me and Beomgyu.”

Soobin looked a little defensive. “You know we aren’t the only feeding couple ever, right? I’m not trying to force you to be like us? I’m just saying that the affects are stronger than you think.”

“I don’t feel like I’ll get them.”

“Why would you not? You have no idea what could happen!”

“But I know what I can control about myself! My feelings, my desires—“

“That all goes out the window when you get attached. You have no sense of self control or free will. You can only think about that one person.”

“Stop trying to use the attachment as your excuse for getting in Kai’s pants so early in your relationship!”

Soobin stood up. The chair screeched back and made the whole cafe look their way. He got right in Taehyun’s face. 

“Don’t. Don’t ever accuse me of that. I would wait for Kai for a million years. I haven’t even looked at him that way yet. You don’t know anything about our relationship. So don’t.”

His voice broke. 

He’d never seen Soobin yell.  
He’d never seen Soobin cry. 

He’d never forgive himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alternate title: The First Fight
> 
> Whew. That last scene made me mad and I’m the one who wrote it! 
> 
> Anyways enjoy! And more to come soon :)


	5. When Will It Begin?

When Huening Kai came back from his music company, he found Soobin on the couch. 

He was asleep but he still knew he had been crying. He saw the tear stains on his face. He was about ready to destroy whatever made Soobin upset. 

Until he saw Soobin’s phone.  
There were at least 10 missed calls from Taehyun. There were a million more text messages with things like “forgive me” and “I didn’t mean what I said”. There were even text messages from Beomgyu, “Hey do you know what’s wrong with Taehyun?”

Taehyun. What did his friend do? He didn’t even feel angry knowing it was Taehyun. It must’ve been an accident, whatever it was.  
—-  
Beomgyu received a phone call at almost two in the afternoon from Taehyun. His heart leapt when he saw that name on his phone screen and answered immediately.

“Heyyy—“

“I messed up big time and I don’t know what to do.”

“What?”

“Soobin...”

He voice sounded strained.

“What’s wrong Taehyun?”

“I just need to apologize. Sorry.” 

“Apologize fo—“

*click*

That was not what he was expecting.  
—-  
Taehyun knocked for the third time on Kai and Soobin’s door. No one was answering calls, texts, not even your own front door?!

He tried to just open it but it was locked.

Wow. 

You’re really just gonna shut me out like this? 

But finally he saw the familiar face of his friend Kai. However he looked nothing like his usual bubbly self.

He was angry. He had a right to be. But it was so foreign on him. 

“Can I talk to Soobin?”

“He doesn’t feel well.”

“I know. And I know it’s my fault.”

“You really think he would take advantage of me? And then use the attachment as an excuse?”

“I never meant to say the things I said. I am truly sorry.”

“His attachment to me did bring us together. But Soobin is not stupid, and he isn’t down right dirty.”

“I know...”

“Come in.”

He didn’t know how Kai could be so fast to forgive. He was so thankful that he was, though.

He found Soobin on the couch. Wrapped in a blanket with some ice cream. When he noticed Taehyun his face contorted with fury.

“Get out.”

“Soobin...”

“Get. Out. I don’t want to talk to you, I don’t want to see you, I don’t want to hear about you. Please just leave.”

He saw Soobin’s face fail him again as he broke. Tears poured down his face and he hung his head. 

Taehyun dropped to the floor in front of him. Looking him in the eyes. 

“I am truly sorry. I didn’t mean the things I said. I couldn’t even imagine you doing such bad things. I know you’re an amazing person. I know you’d do everything In your power to protect Huening Kai. I don’t know anything about your relationship other than that and I was wrong to think I did. Please. You don’t have to accept my apology but I just hope you know how sorry I am.”

Soobin had stopped crying and was looking at Taehyun before he held out his arms to him. Taehyun let himself get enveloped by his hug and heard Soobin’s almost inaudible “I forgive you.”   
—-  
Beomgyu had heard all about what happened between the two when he went to Soobin’s and Kai’s house a few days after. He was glad his friends were so quick to forgive. 

But he wondered why that subject came up between them. Did vampires always talk about exclusively vampire related stuff? 

He was afraid to ask, especially Soobin, but when he went to the bathroom Beomgyu took his chance.

“Do you know why that topic even came up?” 

“Oh I’m sure it led from what Soobinie had wanted to talk to him about, the affects of your blood and stuff.”

“They..They talked about that?”

“Yeah I think so...why?”

“Nothing I just...kinda wanna know what he said.” 

“He probably just talked to him about the warmth thingy.”

“The what?”

“Ya know? Cold blooded creatures getting warm human blood makes them feel the sensation of warmth? It’s not something they can experience with anything else because of the sun allergies.”

Beomgyu had no idea. Did Taehyun really feel warmth from his blood? Did he like it? 

Guess he could find out tomorrow, when he feeds again.  
—-  
Taehyun knocked once before Beomgyu opened the door, and he got deja vu. 

“Hiii!” Beomgyu smiled brightly. 

“Hey.” Taehyun said.

Beomgyu didn’t notice any lingering guilt from his incident with Soobin. He looks the same he always has. 

“You ready?” Taehyun asked. The way he looked at Beomgyu when he asked that made him feel...hot.

“Yeah!” He said as he offered his wrist to him. 

“Don’t scream this time, okay?” 

“I didn’t scream last time!” 

But Taehyun only smirked before revealing his fangs. God, that was hot. 

Taehyun sunk into the same spot he had before. Beomgyu realized it didn’t hurt as bad as the first time. 

He liked this. He could just admire Taehyun’s face and fangs without it being weird. He didn’t even notice when Taehyun was done until he retracted his fangs.

“Wow that went by faster than last time.”

“You could say it gets easier and easier.” 

Taehyun brought him the rag and held it to his wrist just the same way he did before. Taehyun was about to leave when—

“Wait.”

Taehyun stopped and looked at Beomgyu, but he had nothing to say. 

Until he finally remembered. 

“What does it feel like?”

“Sucking blood?”

“Yeah.”

Taehyun thought for a moment. “Kinda like when you eat something very filling and comforting... like tomato soup and grilled cheese.” 

“Tomato soup?” Beomgyu questioned looking between his wrist and Taehyun. “Kinda uncreative.” 

Taehyun scoffed. 

Beomgyu smiled. 

Yeah he liked this.  
—-  
Taehyun felt even better. 

He didn’t know he could feel this strong and capable. 

He didn’t know he could feel so warm and lovely. 

He was so confused. 

This isn’t the attachment. 

He doesn’t feel lonely without Beomgyu, at least not excessively.

He doesn’t feel in love with Beomgyu, even though he is quite lovely. 

He doesn’t feel protective over Beomgyu, but he is so gentle he should be protected.

So maybe he was right.

Despite his last horrible remark to Soobin that day, maybe he was right about everything else.

He’s not getting attached to Beomgyu. 

And he feels kinda relieved.  
—-  
When Soobin and Kai decides to have a movie night at their house they invited Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Yeonjun. 

However Kai did not expect to see Taehyun as the first one to show up. 

When Kai opened the door he smiled at him. And not like a Kang Taehyun smile. Like real smile people do when they’re happy. He had even brought candy with him? Kai was sure something was off. 

“Yeah you can just set the candy on the counter and we’re gonna watch the movies in the living room.” 

“Hyuka! Baby come here real quick!” 

Huening Kai heard his boyfriend calling him from their bedroom and went to check what was going on. However, Soobin was giggling and hiding his face behind his hands.

“What is it?”

“It’s startedddd”

“What are you talking about?”

“I know you noticed it! Taehyun smiled with teeth! He brought candy! And most importantly he showed up EARLY.”

“What does it mean.”

“The attachment!”   
—-  
The whole night Soobin kept an eye on them. They decided to sit beside each other on their own. And once Beomgyu had dropped his box of skittles and Taehyun panicked before quickly picking it up. 

He could recognize the signs well. That panic to do everything for them. The desire to be close even if it’s not obvious, is present. He could hardly contain his squeals of excitement.

He also noticed someone else had been a little distracted tonight. Yeonjun kept checking his phone, sometimes responding to texts.

He laughed in his head. He wished they could all see what love did to them from the outside.  
—-  
By Taehyun’s third feed from Beomgyu, he was sure there was no attachment. 

Yes he felt warmer everytime, and stronger. 

But he’s not getting attached.

He’s sure he’s strong enough to keep this relationship platonic.  
—-  
Beomgyu was getting worried. 

He’d fed Taehyun three times already. 

Where were the attachment symptoms? 

He had to call Soobin.

“Hey Beomgyu!”

“Soobin how many feeds was it before your emotions absolutely went crazy?”

“Umm I’m pretty sure after the third feed.”

Beomgyu was about to scream.

“Like the day after?”

“Yeah. The day after the third feed I called Hyuka crying that I was afraid he was gonna die. He had to come pick me up himself and I couldn’t let go. All I could think about was him.”

“argghhgqhhwhwhaha”

“How’d you even make that noise?”

“Taehyun has shown no signs of being attached to me! Am I doing something wrong? What’s going onnnn?”

“Woah what? Slow down. You want him to become attached?”

“Yes! More than anything!!”

“I thought you wanted your love to be genuine?” 

“I love him genuinely enough now he needs to love me back!” 

“That’s not right Beomgyu and you know that. Wouldn’t you rather he fall in love genuinely first?”

Beomgyu knew he was right, but he still hung up on him. 

It didn’t matter to him anymore.

He wanted Taehyun.

And he wanted Taehyun to want him back.


	6. Who? Beomgyu

When Taehyun came into Beomgyu’s apartment he saw his feeder just sitting on the bed with his wrist already out. His chin was in his other hand and he looked bored. 

“Why do you look so down?”

“Why do you care?”

He’s right, why did he care? Maybe he didn’t. But something inside of him wanted to just see him smile. Maybe he was just happy to be fed again.

“Can I feed?”

“Do whatever you want.”

He looked at Beomgyu. This beautiful boy in front of him somehow seemed to glow before him. 

His bottom lip stick out in a pout, which drew Taehyun’s attention to it. 

His lips were rather soft-looking. He wondered why he hadn’t noticed before. So were his eyes.

Then all of a sudden those eyes were burning through his head. 

“Are you gonna actually feed or am I just gonna get an arm cramp?” The boy harshly griped.

Taehyun was completely confused why he hadn’t started yet. Maybe he just forgot.

Either way, he grabbed Beomgyu’s wrist gently and angled it towards him. He never realized how pretty and smooth Beomgyu’s wrist was. 

What was he saying?? Pretty wrist? What’s wrong with him?

He finally took out his fangs and sunk them into him. 

Beomgyu had no reaction. 

Why did that make him feel so hurt? 

Once he was done, he looked at Beomgyu again. He had the same bored expression. Beomgyu looked at him again. 

He panicked.

Did he do something wrong? Did he forget something? Oh God Beomgyu hates him doesn’t he—

“Rag?”

Rag? RAG!!

Taehyun almost tripped trying to get to the rag by the sink. 

He quickly made it warm and brought it back to him.

He mumbled apologies but they got lost in his throat. 

He sat by Beomgyu’s side again and eventually took the rag off. He put it away.

He stood in the middle of Beomgyu’s apartment. Just looking at him. 

A few minutes went by before Beomgyu said “aren’t you gonna leave?” 

oh.

He needed to go. Right. Yeah duh he never stays right yeah right of course.

The walk and bus ride home felt like it went by in the span of seconds.

As soon as he got home he went to sleep.

He felt weird.  
—-  
He’d never woken up in tears before.

But there’s a first for everything. 

Why was he even crying?   
What had he dreamed about? 

All of sudden, a new wave of sadness hit him.

Beomgyu

Oh God. No no. Beomgyu BEOMGYU.

Beomgyu must hate him.   
He hates him so much.

But Taehyun loves him.  
No. No. Taehyun doesn’t just love Beomgyu.

He’d die for him.

When he thinks about yesterday all he sees is his face. His eyes, his hair, his lips.

He needs Beomgyu. He’s gonna die without him. He needs him. He loves him. 

Oh God he loves him so much...

Beomgyu   
The prettiest boy  
The most amazing boy  
The only boy

Taehyun stumbles to the mirror in his bathroom.

He looks at himself.

What is my name? 

It doesn’t matter   
The only one that matters is Beomgyu 

His phone vibrated on his bed.  
Beomgyu!!!!! 

He jumps at it before answering it.

“BEOMGYU!”

“What? No Taehyun this is Soobin.”

Taehyun? Soobin? Doesn’t matter..

Beomgyu

Taehyun begins to cry. He can’t even stand. He crumples to the floor and cries into the phone. He’s not Beomgyu. He’s not Beomgyu. All he needs...

“Taehyun? Tae- oh no I think I know what’s happening. Hold on Taehyun! We will come and get you!” 

Taehyun doesn’t want them to come and get him. 

Oh no 

They’re coming to take him away! To take him away from Beomgyu! No! 

He jumps up and tries to think.

What would Beomgyu do? 

But then Taehyun just begins to think about Beomgyu.

He has the prettiest softest hair, the most beautiful dark eyes, the cutest nose, the softest lips...

His lips   
He can’t stop himself from imagining Beomgyu’s lips on his. Soft, plump, pink...

He can only see Beomgyu.

His head is spinning and he can’t stop his thoughts.  
What else can he do?   
He lives for Beomgyu...

He hears the door to his apartment open-BEOMGYU 

He jumps out of bed and runs to the door. He sees two boys he knows. 

He knows them...what are their names? 

Doesn’t matter  
Not Beomgyu

He begins to cry again. The two boys come and try to comfort him.

“See I knew it. He really is becoming attached.”

“Isn’t this worse than yours?”

“I’m not sure yet. Let me pick him up I’ll carry him to the car.”

They’re taking him away...  
No!!

“LET ME GO! LET ME GOO!”

“No he’s definitely worse than me oh my—“

He wails and kicks and throws his arms around, but the tall boy was much bigger and stronger than he is.

He gets placed in the car anyways. They begin to drive off. 

He cries.  
—-  
Huening Kai thought he was prepared to handle Taehyun.

He’d been through Soobin’s attachment just fine.

He will be clingy and whiny.   
He will probably cry.

And he’ll probably be super anxious.

But he was so wrong. He wasn’t ready at all.

Taehyun was acting like a maniac. He wasn’t even sure if this was attachment or just insanity. He cried the whole car ride. He rocked in the back seat and all he could say was Beomgyu. 

He didn’t seem to understand anything Kai or Soobin said.

Soobin tried to ask how many feeds he had, if he saw Beomgyu yesterday, and if he had slept at all.

The only way Taehyun responded was by crying harder when he said Beomgyu’s name and repeating it. 

Soobin debated whether to take Taehyun to Beomgyu or keep him at his apartment.   
At first he wanted to keep him away from Beomgyu, especially after he expressed wanting Taehyun to be attached, but he simply couldn’t see how he could keep him calm at his apartment. He didn’t want Taehyun to do anything stupid. He knew the thoughts that ran through your mind.

I’d die for him  
I only live for him  
Without him I might just die anyways...

He was pretty sure Taehyun is feeling the same...or worse. He felt so bad for him. At least Soobin could talk and move normally. He feels like Taehyun has forgotten everything not regarding his feeder. 

Poor kid... 

Just at that moment, Taehyun sat up and looked out the window. He knew they were close. When the apartment complex came into view he started breathing heavily. Soobin had no idea what to do other than to ask Kai to try and calm him down.

He had never seen an attachment this intense...  
—-  
Beomgyu had been woken up by his phone ringing. When he answered the call Kai didn’t say even say hello.

“Taehyun is becoming attached to you and we have to go pick him up and bring him to you right now.”

“What?” He couldn’t believe it was actually happening...were they lying?

“TAEHYUN. ATTACHMENT. BE READY.” *click*

What was he supposed to do? To “be ready”? 

Be ready to be clung on by his crush for the next few days?  
He’s been ready for that!

He honestly couldn’t wait to see him.   
—-   
Beomgyu

He’s so close 

He barely felt his legs as he bolted from the car and ran up the stairs.

He knew exactly which door. 

He bursted in

There.

He ran and jumped on top of Beomgyu.

He laid his whole body across his. 

He rested his ear on his heart.

Alive  
Breathing  
Beomgyu   
—-  
He’d never been this close to Taehyun. He didn’t mind it at all though. He did mind that Taehyun had been crying for who knows how long. He continued to wimper even after laying on his chest for a while. 

Soobin and Kai were there too. Soobin told Beomgyu everything that had happened and how he was acting. 

Beomgyu was surprised when he was told it wasn’t normal to act this intense. He just continued to stroke the boy’s hair and ran a hand down his back. 

Taehyun seemed to be wavering between content and anxious. Every once in a while he will sit up and look straight into Beomgyu’s eyes. After a few seconds he will touch some part on his face, whisper his name, and then fall back down into his chest.

—-  
When he woke up it was dark.  
Soobin and Kai must’ve left when he fell asleep. Taehyun was still clinging to him. He loved waking and seeing his gorgeous face before him. He hoped he could do this forever. 

He saw Taehyun stirring as well and ran his fingers through his hair. 

He looked up at him somewhat confused. 

“Beomgyu?” He looked all around then back up to his eyes. “How did I get here?” 

“You don’t remember?”

“I don’t...” he looked at Beomgyu again. “Is it okay for me to be here?”

Beomgyu cooed at how cute he was being. “Of course!” 

Taehyun seemed satisfied with that answer and snuggled back into Beomgyu’s chest. 

He seemed so small. He’s so cute. He wondered if he was going through attachment too, even though that wasn’t a thing for humans.

All of a sudden, Taehyun shot up and looked at Beomgyu. He looked at the younger quizzically. 

“I just wanted to make sure you’re safe.”

“I’m right here darling.” Beomgyu accidentally let the name slip. But Taehyun seemed to like it as he slid back down onto his chest.  
—-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one word for you...
> 
> Beomgyu :D
> 
> This isn’t the end!!


	7. Memory Loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There is some slightly suggestive material ahead! It starts after “Goodnight Soobin”

Taehyun woke up so warm and comfortable he was afraid he might’ve died and went to heaven. But then he opened his eyes.

He was being held by none other than Choi Beomgyu, someone he knew he loved.

Although he was startled, he wasn’t uncomfortable. 

And he knew he couldn’t leave Beomgyu. Something in his brain told him to stay as close as he could to him. 

But how did he get here?

He tried to recall the events that might’ve lead him here but it was all fuzzy.

He could only remember confusion, desperation, panic, relief, Soobin, Kai, Beomgyu, darling...

Wait.

He felt his cheeks heat up and his stomach flipped.

He had called Taehyun darling. Beomgyu called him darling. He was his darling. 

He couldn’t stop smiling. He listened to Beomgyu’s heartbeat and calmly drifted back to sleep.

Darling.  
His darling.

—-  
Hueningkai and Soobin decided to go check on their friends. They both hoped that the mania Taehyun had experienced yesterday would be somewhat calm by now. 

They also decided to pick up a few things to keep Taehyun calm including boba tea and some sweets. 

When they opened the door to the apartment, they found Taehyun and Beomgyu awake, although still in bed.  
Beomgyu was sitting up and combing his fingers through his hair and Taehyun was clinging onto his side watching him. Beomgyu turned his head towards his friends and smiled. Taehyun gasped and pulled Beomgyu’s chin towards his face. 

“Do that again!”

“What, smile?”

“Yes!”

So Beomgyu smiled at Taehyun and Taehyun melted even further into Beomgyu’s side, if that was possible. 

“We brought a few things for you Taehyun.”

Taehyun didn’t turn his eyes away from Beomgyu.

“Here,” Kai said, handing the boba tea to Beomgyu to give to Taehyun. 

Taehyun accepted the drink but still didn’t turn away from Beomgyu. However, once he sipped it he looked down at the drink.

“Boba!” He exclaimed, and finally looked towards Soobin and Kai. “Oh...hi.” He said practically snarling at them.

Beomgyu looked down at Taehyun quizzically. “Taehyun these are our friends!”

Taehyun just laid his head on Beomgyu’s chest and drank more of his tea. 

Soobin wasn’t offended. He remembers when Yeonjun came to check up on him and he had practically yelled at him to leave them alone. That was something he wasn’t proud of but could hardly control. 

He tapped Kai on the shoulder and motioned that they should leave. Kai nodded and handed the bag of sweets to Beomgyu. He smiled at them before they walked out.  
—-  
Beomgyu had never seen Taehyun act so... small? Defenseless? Baby-like? 

Taehyun was always cold and intimidating. He was never clingy or dependent. But now he was acting so different. 

Beomgyu knew about the clingy aspect, even whiny and anxious aspect. But you can imagine his surprise when the Kang Taehyun climbed in his lap, wrapped himself around his torso, and laid his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder. All while still drinking his boba. 

Beomgyu knew he was a little bit bigger than Taehyun but he had no idea how he could look this small sitting in his lap like this. He couldn’t help but blush.

How was he going to survive days of this without doing something stupid?   
—-  
Taehyun felt like he wasn’t capable of anything except to hold Beomgyu and love Beomgyu. He felt scared and defenseless but content nonetheless. He knew it was much better today than it was yesterday, whatever it was that happened. However, he still had no idea why he was feeling and acting like this; like he needed to be near Beomgyu and had no other thoughts than him. 

“Why am I like this?”

“What?” Beomgyu looked down from his phone at him.

“Why am I acting like this? I can tell I’m acting different but I don’t know why or what I usually act like.” Taehyun felt a few warm tears flow down his cheeks. “I don’t even know of what our relationship is! Am I acting so weird that you are forced to tolerate me? Is this normal for us? Those friends... I knew I loved them but for some reason I can’t remember them and all I know is you!” 

He was crying harder now. He didn’t lift his head off of Beomgyu’s shoulder, though. He just let the tears run down his face sideways and onto Beomgyu’s shoulder. Beomgyu looked down at him and felt his heart break. What was he supposed to do? Explain it to him? Tell him everything is okay but not to worry about it right now? How was he supposed to handle this situation?

He needed to call Soobin, right? But how when Taehyun was still crying in his shoulder? 

“Listen darling, everything is going to be okay I promise. If you just continue to stick by me and do exactly what you have been, I’ll make sure you stay safe. You won’t be confused forever I promise.”

That seemed to calm him down about. He shifted in his lap to lay his head on the opposite shoulder. Within a few minutes he drifted off to sleep. Beomgyu took this chance to call Soobin.

“Hey Beomgyu! How’s your baby holding up?”

Beomgyu blushed when Soobin called Taehyun that. “Uh I actually called because he keeps waking up confused and scared. He’ll say he knows he’s acting different but doesn’t know why or in what way, he says he remembers loving you guys but not who you are, and he says he can’t do anything but cling to me.”

“Well, this all makes sense. A bit of memory loss is common and obviously confusion and anxiety. When he starts to panic because of his confusion I don’t think you should try to explain it to him. He could be reverting to a mind place that doesn’t know he is a vampire. Telling him he is and trying to explain it could make him panic more. Just keep reassuring him he is safe. I’m sure the memory loss will be gone in a few days when the strong emotions begin to wear off.”

“Okay thank you....one more thing.”

“Hm?”

“Why is his attachement so... intense? Is there any particular reason?”

“I’ve actually talked to a few friends of mine and they said it could be because of the harsh transition from not getting enough blood at all, to now getting more than enough unfiltered blood. It kinda can make a vamp a little crazy. I’ve heard stories about starving vampires who get feeders and I cannot even imagine!”

“Wow... okay thank you so much Soobin.”

“Of course! Let me know if you need anything. More boba?”

Beomgyu looked at the sleeping boy on his shoulder.   
“Maybe tomorrow.”

“Gotcha. Okay goodnight Beomgyu.”

“Goodnight Soobin.”  
—-   
“Ahh Taehyunie darling... I love you so much... I love kissing you...I love holding you... I love the way you mess with my head. But now it’s my turn to mess with yours.”

In the hazy darkness he could barely see Beomgyu above him, but it was enough to make his heart want to beat out of his chest. He held on to Beomgyu’s shoulders but Beomgyu used one of his hands to gather up both of his wrists and pin them above his head. He gasped. Beomgyu smirked. 

“Don’t make me have to tie you up baby.” Taehyun whimpered.

Beomgyu moves fast to connect their lips. He moved his mouth against the younger’s and smirked when Taehyun tried to pull his arms free. He couldn’t help but to make a small noise when Beomgyu slipped his tongue into his mouth. He continued kissing him until he heard another voice. It sounded the same as Beomgyu’s but farther away. 

“Taehyun! Taehyun! TAEHYUN!!”

He jerked awake. He was sweaty and panting. 

“You were making noises and moving in your sleep. I was worried you were having a bad dream.”

This was so embarrassing. He thought he was having a bad dream when in reality, that was the best dream he ever had. Besides that, he calmed his breathing and tried to sit up. But it was then that Taehyun realized just how embarrassing this whole situation was. 

He was still laying with his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder, his face turned in towards his neck. His hand had been in Beomgyu’s hair on the same side of his head and he realized he had been pulling on it in his sleep. He also realized that his hand towards the other side of Beomgyu’s body, had somehow traveled up into his shirt. He had done that in his sleep as well. 

Oh my God.

Beomgyu just moved his hand to Taehyun’s back. “Are you okay?”

“Uhhh yeah...I’m sorry... this is really embarrassing.”

“It’s okay. You were just having a dream.”

“Have we done that before?”

“Done what?”

Freak. He did not mean to say that out loud. He can not seem to think straight at all. 

“Uhh... I was just referring to moving in my sleep! I don’t remember ever doing that before.”

There was an awkward silence before Beomgyu let out a croaked “oh okay.”

Taehyun re-situated himself to give Beomgyu a little space. He was about to try to go back to sleep before he heard Beomgyu sigh.

“I knew what you were dreaming about. Well, the gist of it anyway. And no... we’ve never done things like that before.”

Taehyun couldn’t say anything. He felt his whole head get hot and he kinda wanted to cry. But he swallowed the lump in his throat.

“H-how did you um...how do you know?”

“You were talking in your sleep. I heard the words darling, kissing, baby. I also heard a lot of your... noises.” 

Kang Taehyun was done for.

“And I felt you tugging on my hair over and over again. And your hand in my shirt... I kinda just put it all together.” 

He felt as if his head might explode. This was the most embarrassing moment in his life. 

“But no...we don’t do that... I mean we haven’t... yet. I don’t really know if you know exactly what are relationship is—“

“Please tell me.”

“It’s hard to explain... I don’t want to scare you.”

Scare me? Did I have Stockholm Syndrome or something? Was I kidnapped? 

“I wanna know...please?”

Beomgyu took a long pause before sighing again.

“Okay. We met because... you’re a vampire. And I’m your feeder... so you drink from me and that’s why you’ve been acting different. Because you drink my blood, you become attached to me.”

Taehyun shivered. There was no way. Simply no way he was a vampire! Vampires don’t exist... right? And if so they would be cold and hostile and pale and undead and...and...

“Are you okay?”

Taehyun realized he was panicking. Could he even trust this man? He surely can’t be telling the truth... proof... he needs proof!

“I don’t believe you. Prove it to me.”

Beomgyu sat up, bringing Taehyun with him. 

He sighed. Then he brung up one of his wrists to Taehyun’s face. 

Taehyun saw the puncture wounds on his wrist and instinctively he felt something in his mouth shift. 

He felt his face. 

Fangs.

He had fangs. 

The last thing he remembers is him screaming.


	8. Problems With No Solutions

Yeonjun knew he had a problem, but that didn’t stop him at all. 

He knew he was being a little inconsiderate to someone he really liked, but what was he supposed to do? 

Daejung didn’t want him to be his feeder, but still wanted to be in a relationship.

A non-feeding vampire and human relationship isn’t uncommon.

But Yeonjun couldn’t help not giving in to feeding someone else... someone who really needed it... and now they’re becoming attached. 

He knew these consequences would come, but he always gave in to those puppy eyes...

So now he was stuck. 

How can you reverse the affects of attachement?   
How can he apologize to Daejung? 

But most importantly...

How will he tell Kang Taehyun?   
—-  
Beomgyu had been pacing around his room for almost an hour. 

Taehyun had passed out after finding out he was a vampire.

He called Soobin right away, and Soobin told him that if he passed out from panic he will wake up and probably not remember anything, but he will be fine. 

That boy knew a lot about vampires.

But an hour and a half later Taehyun still hasn’t woken up! He was scared... he was always scared these days. 

It’s now the third day since the attachment effects hit. Taehyun had forgotten almost everything except his name and Beomgyu’s, went into hysterics multiple times, and has had a complete shift in personality. 

What was he going to do?!

Was this all his fault?

Maybe he should’ve declined being his feeder back at that cafe.

But would he been in even more danger if he had?

Beomgyu was about to call someone again when Taehyun stirred from his sleeping position on the bed.

“uhh...hmm.... Beomgyu? Beomgyu?!? Beomgyu!!!”

He ran to Taehyun’s side and Taehyun immediately grabbed his waist. He forgot about the whole super-extra-clingy-I-panic-if-you-aren’t-attached-to-me symptom. 

How long will he have to stay stuck to his side?   
It’s not a huge problem yet... but he hasn’t taken a shower in two days... 

Taehyun sniffed and looked up at Beomgyu. He seemed to smile at him. Then his eyes slowly averted down to his wrist that was on his shoulder. The two marks... 

Beomgyu ripped his wrist away from Taehyun’s view and patted him on the head. Taehyun didn’t seem to question it and snuggled into Beomgyu’s side. He was so adorable. 

But seriously, he needed a shower. He knew it was gonna be hard but he had to break Taehyun away from him for at least ten minutes.

“Taehyunie... I need to take a shower.”

Taehyun didn’t seem fazed by this statement.

“I’m going to have to go into the bathroom and leave you out here alone for a few minutes.”

And there it was. Taehyun’s entire body dropped. He stared at Beomgyu like he had killed a puppy. He hated it.

“I’m sorry baby... but I have to.”

Taehyun just tightened his grip on Beomgyu.

His heart hurt. 

He pried himself out of his arms and Taehyun made a sound like he was hurt. 

He started to walk away but Taehyun’s outstretched arms followed him. 

Beomgyu gathered some clothes and went into the bathroom. As soon as he clicked the lock he heard Taehyun whimper.   
—-  
Yeonjun had to tell him today.   
So he called Soobin and asked where he could find him.

“He’s at Beomgyu’s apartment.” 

“Thanks Soobinie.”

“But Yeonjun he isn’t—“

He hung up. He didn’t need anymore excuses to keep putting it off. 

He knocked on Beomgyu’s door. He got no answer. 

After the third knock he tried just opening the door. It opened to reveal the one he was looking for staring up at him with fear written on his face. Did he already know? 

He was sitting by Beomgyu’s bathroom door and he heard the shower going.

What exactly is happening here? The usual cold and strong willed Kang Taehyun was sitting on the floor with his arms around his knees. It also looked like he had been crying. 

And he seemed absolutely terrified of Yeonjun.

Yeonjun stepped in and closed the door. He tentatively walked up to Taehyun and crouched in front of him. 

Yeonjun has seen a lot in his days but never a scared Kang Taehyun. 

“Are you okay?” 

Taehyun didn’t respond.  
Maybe it wasnt who it seemed to be... 

“Who are you?” 

“I...don’t... know.”

What?

“Taehyun?”

Taehyun began to cry.   
Just then he heard the shower turn off. He heard Beomgyu’s voice.

“Taehyunie? Don’t cry darling I’m just getting changed now I’m still here.”

“Someone’s here!!” Taehyun cried back.

“What? Hold on..”

Beomgyu appeared in a shirt and gym shorts. He looked at Yeonjun as Taehyun threw himself into Beomgyu’s arms. 

“What are you doing here?”

“I was trying to... what’s wrong with Taehyun?”

Beomgyu sighed and tightened his grip around the boy who was still shaking.

“Attachment...”

Yeonjun felt the blood rush from his head. Attachment? It made him...that? He was in much deeper trouble than he anticipated.

“So why are you here?”

Yeonjun sighed and looked at the ground. He walked up to Beomgyu and talked in a hushed voice. 

“Remember that guy from the blood drive?”

“Yeah? Did you become his feeder?”

“No...but we started talking. However I became someone else’s feeder at the same time.”

Beomgyu looked shocked and disappointed. He expected that reaction. 

“He’s starting to become attached.”

“Who?”

Yeonjun pointed at Taehyun. 

“His brother.”


	9. Separate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: mention of suicide!!

Beomgyu was so mad at Yeonjun in that moment. Not for feeding Taehyun’s brother, but for feeding while in a separate relationship and not expecting these consequences. 

Yeonjun explained that Kang Ji Woon came to him practically starved. He knew he didn’t have a feeder and asked if he could help out just one time.

And you know how that goes. 

But he never told Daejung because he didn’t expect it to go this far.

And just a few days ago after feeding Ji Woon, he showed the same signs Taehyun had shown like standing around for no reason, staring at him, quick to do anything for them, and personality shift. 

Beomgyu could only shrug when Yeonjun asked what he should do. By doing this he accidentally woke up the sleeping Taehyun who whined into his neck and tightened his grip around his waist. 

“As you can see, I have my own problems to deal with.”

“How long has he been like that?”

“Three days!”

Yeonjun just stared, wide eyed. He then thought back to Ji Woon. Would the affects be similar because they are related? 

He would probably find out soon enough.

He decided he should leave Beomgyu to try and deal with Taehyun. He headed for Soobin’s apartment.  
—-  
Soobin didn’t want anyone to know that he was a little panicked.

He had been calling his vampire expert friends multiple times a day and searching all over the internet. 

Nothing seemed to provide solutions.

Kang Taehyun should have his memory back by now.  
Kang Taehyun should be less clingy by now.  
Kang Taehyun should be back to his cold, usual self by now.

But at this point, he had to accept that Taehyun was running on a different schedule. 

He didn’t let Beomgyu see how stressed he was. He didn’t need anyone panicked.

But he was getting more worried as the days went by with no changes.

But he finally might’ve found a solution. Separation. He needed to separate Taehyun from Beomgyu until the affects calm down. He found that many people on this vampire attachment help forum did the same to bring back memories. 

He had no idea if it would work but they had to try it. He was about to call Beomgyu when the doorbell rang. 

He was surprised to see Yeonjun standing in front of him.

“I need your help” 

Yeonjun told Soobin the entire story with Daejung and Kang Ji Woon. Soobin sighed. There was never a shortage of vampire drama around here was there. 

Soobin told Yeonjun something he probably didn’t want to hear, but was the best solution to his problem.

“You’d need to get him attached to someone else.”  
—-  
That hurt Yeonjun. He didn’t necessarily hate the way Kang Ji Woon admired him. He didn’t want to see him act that way towards anyone else. But he liked Daejung too...

His feelings were really messing with him. He just needed time to think.  
—-  
When Beomgyu answered the phone, he expected Soobin to say he was coming over with more boba. The boy instead insisted that himself and his vampire come to Soobin’s apartment right away. 

Beomgyu knew Soobin probably found something to help, so he decided to go there right away. He turned to Taehyun and spoke softly to him. 

“Let’s go somewhere.”

“Where?”

“Just trust me.”

“Okay” Taehyun eagerly said. 

Beomgyu got in the drivers seat of his car. Taehyun stood outside of the car still holding his hand. 

“Taehyun you need to go around and get in on the other side.”

“I don’t want to leave you.”

“You won’t be. You’ll be sitting right beside me.” He gestured to the seat. 

Taehyun was hesitant but he finally followed Beomgyu’s instructions. They drove to Soobin and Kai’s apartment. Taehyun stared at Beomgyu the whole way there while clutching his arm. 

When Soobin answered the door, Taehyun gripped Beomgyu tighter. He did the same when Kai came into view. 

Beomgyu was kinda gonna miss this, but he wanted Taehyun to have his memory back as well as his individuality. 

“So why did you call us here?”

“I was looking on a bunch of vampire forums and found that separation can calm the affects. Bringing memories back was mentioned so it could work.” Soobin explained. Taehyun didn’t seem to hear what they were saying as he played with Beomgyu’s hair. 

“Separation? What are we gonna do when he goes crazy?” Beomgyu said in a hushed tone. 

“I was thinking we use our shower. It’s basically a clear box so we can put him in there and we stand outside. We can watch him to make sure he doesn’t try to hurt himself.”

“You wanna lock him up like a science experiment and we all just watch him lose his mind??”

“Well some forums said it’s better if the vampire can see his feeder willingly separated from him. It can make the process go faster.”

“This sounds completely horrible and inhumane. Can you imagine what he’s gonna feel? I can’t just do that to him!”

“Don’t you want Taehyun to feel normal again?”

“...yes, but-“

“We need to try and help. This is the only way I know how so far. It’s worked for a lot of people. If it gets to be too much for him we can take him out. It’s better than forcing him to feed unfiltered blood again to try and reverse it, and that is painful.”

“...I guess you’re right. I wanna help, let’s do it.”

Taehyun was still attached to Beomgyu’s side. When Beomgyu looked down at him, he smiled and hugged him tighter. 

This is gonna be painful to watch.  
—-   
Soobin led Beomgyu and Taehyun to the shower. Kai stood off to the side. Beomgyu told Taehyun that he needed to be separated from him from a while. Taehyun whimpered.

When Beomgyu escaped his grip Taehyun crumpled to the ground. When he stepped outside of the shower, closing the door behind him, Taehyun began to cry. He held his knees and rocked back and forth and cried and cried.

Beomgyu just had to stand there and watch. More than anything he wanted to rush inside, pick him up, and tell him everything was okay.

But that wasn’t true. Kang Taehyun wasn’t okay. That’s why they were doing this. They were doing the right thing. 

This was the right thing.  
—-  
Soobin watched as his friend slowly fell into hysteria from where he stood against the shower door. It was much like the first day. Taehyun curled into a ball and rocked himself. He then begin to bang his head on the glass repeatedly. 

“He’s gonna hurt himself!” Beomgyu said. Soobin shook his head.

“He’s not hitting it hard enough to do any damage.”

However, his crying got more intense to the point where he laid across the floor. He never turned his face away from Beomgyu, who was about 5 feet away on the other side of the glass. Soobin could tell Beomgyu didn’t like this. He sat cross legged and bit his fingernails and fidgeted with his shoelace. He was a nervous wreck.

He switched his gaze back to Taehyun, who was shaking with sobs. It hurt him to have to watch this. This was his friend, who had already gone through so much trouble because he was a vampire, and now more. He couldn’t imagine the pain he was in right now.

He saw a tear fall down Beomgyu’s cheek.

He watched as Hyuka went to comfort Beomgyu by hugging him lightly. Just then, Taehyun’s sobs stopped. 

When Soobin swung his focus back to the boy in the shower, he saw something in his face, specifically eyes, shift. Soobin realized that Hyuka should not have hugged Beomgyu like that. 

Taehyun was breathing so heavily he fogged up the glass in front of him as he stared at Beomgyu. His eyes were wild and confused. His hand was clutching his shirt over his chest.

“Soobin? What’s wrong with him?” Beomgyu asked in a panicked voice.

“I-I think he got jealous of Hyuka.”

“Do we need to stop this? Get him out?”

“Not yet.”

And at that moment Taehyun’s eyes left Beomgyu for the first time. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he brought his wrist up to his face. 

Oh no. 

Soobin saw his fangs come out, and he rushed into the shower. 

“Beomgyu!”

Beomgyu was there in a second and he pulled Taehyun into his arms. He held his wrist as far away from Taehyun’s mouth as he could as Taehyun grabbed onto Beomgyu.

“What was he doing? What was that?” Beomgyu asked above Taehyun’s crying.

“He was about to kill himself.”  
—-  
Taehyun didn’t understand.

His only desire was to be close to Beomgyu. Why were they forced apart? Why did Beomgyu want to be apart? 

His cries echoed back in to his ears as he stared at the love of his life. So far away from him. 

He couldn’t stand this. He wasn’t strong enough to handle this. He loved him too much. He needed him only. 

He didn’t feel any physical pain as he hit his head on the glass. The only pain was in his heart. It was tearing apart his chest. It was eating him up. 

He sunk to the floor. Beomgyu didn’t even care about him, did he? He just sat there, watching him. He hated him. Taehyun must have loved him too much and Beomgyu hated him.

Then he saw that boy. That other human boy. The way he grabbed onto Beomgyu. The way Beomgyu leaned back into him.

He wanted to forget. 

How was he supposed to live? The only thing he knows, the only thing he loves, is Beomgyu. 

But Beomgyu hates him.

And it made him want to die.


	10. I Trust You

“I think I’m in love with you... and I’m so scared.”

Yeonjun never acted fast enough. He always had to wait until the decision was made for him. And now he knew he was in deep trouble.

Yeonjun had met Kang Ji Woon after he had mistaken him for Taehyun at a cafe across the street from his dance studio. 

“Ya! Kang Taehyun!” Yeonjun had called to the boy as he crossed the street, until he looked up from where he had been laying his head on the outside table. “Oh. You’re not Kang Taehyun.”

“You know him?”

“Y-yeah he’s a friend of a friend.”

“He’s my younger brother.”

“Ah! No wonder you look so similar.”

“...yeah. I don’t really talk to him.”

“Oh.” Yeonjun stood awkwardly at the table as Kang Ji Woon laid his head back down on the table. “Are you okay?” 

“I’m kinda starving.”

“I don’t mind helping you out. Let me pay for your meal.”

“You misunderstand.” Ji Woon lifted his head to look straight at Yeonjun. He flashed an attractive smile while showing his fangs. “If you really wanna help me out, show me your arm.” 

That smile must’ve had some charm that drew Yeonjun in. He had never been willing to feed a random vampire, but somehow he justified it with the fact that he was Taehyun’s brother. And possibly because he was just as handsome as the younger. However, he was much bigger than his younger brother in terms of height, making him eye level with Yeonjun. That didn’t make him feel more intimidated, just a little confused as the usually masculine boy now looked small behind his fidgeting hands and flushed face.

“Ji Woon—“

“I can’t stop thinking about you, I can’t stay away from you, I’ve passed your apartment three times today already but I couldn’t control myself anymore. And I know you said this was strictly platonic and you have a boyfriend but I don’t know what to do or what to think when everything in my brain is just screaming your name.”

Yeonjun had no idea how to respond. Daejung still had no idea, but was on his way over at this exact moment.

“Ji Woon this isn’t how you really feel. This is just your attachment. I know you can’t control it but I know that once it passes you won’t feel this way anymore.” 

“I...I don’t want to stop feeling this way.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“Yeonjun...”

And all of a sudden he was right in front of him. He grabbed Yeonjun’s arm and pulled Yeonjun close to his body. He was too startled to push the boy away when he heard a deep voice come from behind Ji Woon.

“Excuse me who are you?”

Yeonjun peered past Ji Woon to see a furious Daejung. Yeonjun pulled himself out of Ji Woon’s grip and ran to Daejung.

“Daejung—“

“He’s attached to you, isn’t he?”

“What?”

“You think I haven’t been able to see the bites on your wrist? I didn’t question it because I trusted you not to fall into a routine with someone that might become attached to you but now...” Daejung looked between Yeonjun and Ji Woon. 

“Daejung, I didn’t expect to be feeding him regularly it just happened...please forgive me.”

“I’m sorry Yeonjun. I don’t think I can.”  
—-  
Taehyun hadn’t stopped crying for two hours. Beomgyu had him in his lap on their couch. Soobin had apologized a million times before opening up his laptop and searching through more forums.

All Kai could do was sit there. 

He was afraid to comfort Taehyun because of what had happened earlier and Soobin was determined to find another solution. 

Kai had never seen his boyfriend so stressed. This entire situation was so different from anything he had seen. Soobin’s furrowed eyebrows and slight frown seemed unusual on him. 

Kai wished everything could go back to normal.  
—-  
Beomgyu had fallen asleep soon after Taehyun did. The couple were still on Soobin’s couch, but Beomgyu could care less as he let his exhaustion take over. 

He could hear Soobin making a phone call but it sounded so far away he couldn’t understand the words.

That was until Soobin gasped and he heard the words “filtered blood” exchanged a few times. That made him worried.

Surely that wasn’t the solution.  
—-  
Soobin gently shook Beomgyu’s shoulder.

“Beomgyu you need to wake up. We need to talk.”

“About what?” He said groggily as he rubbed his eyes. The light from the window was inescapable. Wait-“What time is it?”

“It’s 10 am. You guys slept here the whole night.”

“Oh dang I’m sorry Soobin I—“

“It’s okay. It’s not important. What is important is Taehyun.”

“Right. What did you find out?”

“Well...you’re not going to like it.”

Beomgyu suddenly remembered the phone call Soobin was on last night.

Filtered. Blood.

“No...”

“If he drinks filtered blood it will reverse the affects of attachment completely.” 

“But—“

“I know you don’t like it. Please don’t argue with me. There’s nothing else we can do.”

Beomgyu knew Soobin was right, but it didn’t ease his mind. When Taehyun drinks filtered blood, he won’t be attached to Beomgyu anymore. He doesn’t know if Taehyun will have any interest in him after this. That made Beomgyu hold Taehyun tighter in his arms, too afraid to let go too soon.  
—-  
Taehyun woke up alone.

At least he thought he was. That was until he heard the three voices not too far away from where he was sleeping. His body was aching to be near Beomgyu’s, but he ignored it for a few seconds more to try and listen in.

“How’d do we tell him? Last time he passed out, didn’t he?”

“Maybe we just get it close enough to him to get his fangs to come out. Then we feed him in his sleep.”

“Kai you can’t just stick a fang into a bag and it automatically start vacuuming it up.”

“Maybe we just forget about this. It hasn’t been that bad—“

“Beomgyu!”

“Sorry.”

Beomgyu.

Taehyun sat up and immediately searched for the boy he longed for. When Beomgyu saw him he ran to his side. 

“Beomgyu.” Taehyun was hesitant. Obviously they had been talking about him, right? Then what did fangs and blood have to do with him? “What were you talking about?”

Beomgyu pulled away to look Taehyun in the eyes. He was obviously worried. He crouched down beside the couch while still holding on to Taehyun’s arms.

“Taehyunie. I’m going to tell you something, okay? It’s something you don’t know about yourself, but I don’t want you to be scared. You are perfectly fine and I will keep you safe.”

Something in Beomgyu’s voice sounded so genuine that Taehyun had no choice but to trust him. He needed to trust him. So he croaked out a very quiet “okay.”

“You...you aren’t human. You need something that humans have and you usually get it from me. Do you remember what am talking about.”

Taehyun shook his head. He tried to stay calm but he had so many questions. He wasn’t human?!

“You’re a vampire. That doesn’t mean you kill people or you are undead or anything. You just need to drink blood to survive. It sounds scary but it’s okay because you get it from me, your Beomgyu. I love to feed you and you don’t scare me and we have a trusting relationship because of this.”

Taehyun tried so hard not to panic. He was questioning everything about what Beomgyu said but once he looked back into his brown eyes he couldn’t help but believe him and trust him and love him.

Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun back into a quick hug before he drew back.

“Taehyun. I can’t feed you right now but you still need blood. If I bring you some will you drink it for me?”

Taehyun could tell his breathing was getting more heavy and panicked. Drink blood? How? 

But Taehyun nodded. He had to do it. Beomgyu asked so kindly and he seemed like an angel. He’d do anything for him.

Beomgyu sighed in relief as he turned around to the two boys standing a few feet away from the couch. Taehyun hadn’t noticed them until now.

He saw something being handed to Beomgyu from the smaller boy and shivered. Blood. Was that real?

Beomgyu turned around to Taehyun. He looked straight into Taehyun’s eyes. “Will you trust me to feed you?”

He nodded as the bag was brought up to his face. He was really freaking out as he stared down at this small bag of dark liquid. 

“Hey...hey Taehyunie it’s okay. Look at me Taehyun. Look at me darling.” That caught Taehyun’s attention. He looked instead into Beomgyu’s eyes as he felt something change from his top row of teeth. He brought a hand up to his face. Beomgyu snatches his hand away and Taehyun couldn’t help but shiver.

“I’m scared. I don’t know what to do.” 

“Just trust me and let your instincts do the work, baby.”

Just then he looked down at the bag in front of his chin. He felt his mouth open even though he didn’t do anything. Suddenly, his fangs were stuck in the bag and he shook as he felt the blood being pulled through them. He just stared at Beomgyu. It kept him calm.

After a few minutes he felt his fangs slide back into his mouth. Beomgyu pulled the empty bag from him and smiled. “Thank you, Taehyunie.”

Then everything went black.  
—-


	11. Welcome Back

Beomgyu watched as Taehyun’s eyes roll into the back of his head. Beomgyu caught the boy and laid him back down on the couch.

“How long will he be out for?”

“Probably an hour or two. He needs to digest the blood to replace yours in his system.” Soobin said as he took the empty blood bag from Beomgyu. 

“I’ll stay with him if you two want to go get food. You’re probably starving, right?”

“You know me well, Beomie. But I know you too. What should we bring you?” Kai said.

Beomgyu’s stomach rumbled right on cue. “At this point I’d eat anything.” 

“Okay we will be back soon, then.”

“Okay.”

“Hey Beomgyu?”

“Yeah Soobin?”

“He will be fine.” Soobin smiled in the most comforting manner.

“Thanks.” Beomgyu said as he turned back to the small vampire by his side. He stoked his hair and wiped the smallest bit of blood off of his chin. “You’ll be alright...but what about me?”  
—-  
Soobin and Kai headed to the nearest grocery store. They both were craving some seafood and snacks.

“You think Taehyun will be different when he wakes up?” Kai asked without looking at Soobin.

“Yes, but not in a bad way. I think he’ll be more sensitive and sympathetic. He might even become a little more friendly. But he’ll still be Kang Taehyun.”

“Friendly? Kang Taehyun? You have too much faith in this.”

Soobin chuckled at that. They were really lucky to be able to get a filtered blood bag without having to go wait in a line. Kai being friends with practically everyone seemed like having a free pass at an amusement park.

When they got to the store they immediately headed to the seafood area. A few packs of packaged sushi and five bread sweets later, they were headed for the checkout. Suddenly they ran straight into someone who seemed to be marching down the aisle without looking.

“Ack!”

“Sorry! I didn’t see you coming!”

“Soobin?”

“Huh? Do we know each other?” Soobin looked at the somewhat small boy who had run into him. He was small, but not as thin as Kai or Taehyun. He was quite cute with puffy cheeks and curly hair. His eyes were definitely a little red...had he been crying? 

“No...well you don’t know me but I know you but...it doesn’t matter! Sorry, excuse me.”

“Wait,” Soobin has definitely seen this boy’s face before. “I recognize you from somewhere.”

The boy sighed. He looked at Soobin and seemed to blink back tears. 

“Tell your friend Yeonjun that I never want to see him again.”  
—-  
Yeonjun watched as Daejung ran to his car. His soft curls bouncing all over the place. His heart ached. 

“I’m so sorry.”

Yeonjun spun on Ji Woon. It wasn’t his fault he got attached so he shouldn’t have to deal with it! He was just trying to help a starving vampire out not ruin his relationship with Daejung. He glared at Ji Woon.

“Get out.”

“Yeonjun I’m really so—“

“I said get out!”

Ji Woon shrunk back and hung his head as he rushed out. Yeonjun closed the door behind him and slid to the floor. 

Was love always this complicated?  
—-  
Beomgyu was on his phone when he heard Taehyun stir beside him. He froze. What happens now? Will the Kang Taehyun that wakes up remember everything? Will he be different?

Taehyun’s eyes fluttered open and Beomgyu could already tell this Taehyun was not the Taehyun that had been clinging to Beomgyu for the past few days.

“Ughh. God, my head is killing me.” He said as he rubbed his face. 

“Do you need medicine?”

Taehyun opened his eyes, startled at the sight of Beomgyu beside him. He looked all around him with a confused expression.

He doesn’t remember. 

“How did I get here? Where is Soobin and Kai? And why are you here?”

“Taehyun. You’ve missed a lot.”

Beomgyu proceeded to fill him in on what had happened with his attachment and the memory loss and the solutions. Taehyun didn’t speak the whole time but his face said enough. He really didn’t remember.

“I...I was so attached to you I forgot everything except for you?”

“Pretty much.”

“Dang Choi Beomgyu. And I thought I was whipped before.”

“What?”

“I feel like I remember some things though, now that you’ve explained. I remember a lot of panicking.”

“Yeah you did that a lot. Now what did you say about before?”

“And I remember—no that can’t be right. Was that a dream? That must’ve been...Did we make out?”

“wHAT?”

“I remember something about you over me... you had my arms pinned...”

“That never happened?!?!”

“Oh. Must’ve been a dream. And I just exposed myself huh. Wack.”

“Taehyun???”

“Yeah?”

“Are you just making stuff up to mess with me? It’s not nice...”

“I’d never do that to you, darling.”

Taehyun stressed the last word and winked when Beomgyu met his eye. 

This boy was really gonna be the death of Choi Beomgyu.  
—-


	12. I Know How I Feel Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello sorry this update took forever! Also warning there is some kissing in this chapter!

Soobin called Yeonjun as soon as they got in the car.

“Soobin?” Yeonjun’s voice sounded strained, like he had been crying.

“Tell me why I just ran into that boy you showed me from the blood bank crying and saying he never wanted to talk to you again?”

Yeonjun broke down. Through his sobs he explained what had happened with Ji Woon and Daejung. Soobin sighed.

“I gave you advice... I told you to get him attached to someone else.”

“I...”

“You wanted the attention. Is that it? You wanted to feel wanted? Daejung not being your feedee felt like he didn’t like you as much as you like him?”

“Y-yeah. Something like that.”

“Yeonjun. You can come to our apartment.”

“Really?”

Soobin remembered that Taehyun could still be asleep, or worse still under Beomgyu’s attachment affects, but he knew his best friend needed someone. 

“Yeah. I’m here for you.”  
—-  
When Soobin and Kai arrived with the food, Taehyun stood up.

“Soobin...Kai...I was a jerk to you guys.” Taehyun said as he suddenly remembered hating them for being near Beomgyu.

“Taehyun! You’re back!” Kai dropped the food on the counter and rushed to hug Taehyun, rubbing his belly as well.

“Don’t worry about before. It’s completely understandable.”  
Soobin said with a soft smile and a side hug.

Beomgyu watched the cute exchange from the couch. As much as he was going to miss the clingy Taehyun he’d had all to himself, he liked seeing his friends interact like this. 

Just as Soobin went to get the food out, there was a knock on the door.

Yeonjun appeared with red eyes and tear stained cheeks.  
—-  
Yeonjun didn’t want to talk, just simply needed the comfort of his best friend. Soobin didn’t mind at all, and let Yeonjun cry on his shoulder. 

Kai comforted Yeonjun from the other side, playing with his hair softly.

The couple seemed to be where the rest of the friend group found comfort, considering all that had happened in the past few weeks. Soobin’s calming personality and Kai’s caring traits must make for the perfect parental combination. 

Beomgyu hoped that they knew how grateful he was, and that he would gladly be there for them if needed. 

When Yeonjun had cried himself to sleep, Taehyun and Beomgyu realized they needed to head to their respective homes. But as they both walked hand in hand to Beomgyu’s car, they realized that neither of them really wanted to separate just yet.

“Did you want to maybe...come to my apartment?”

“Yes. I guess I kinda liked waking up with you everyday.”

Beomgyu blushed at how forward Taehyun was being as they got into the car.   
—-  
Yeonjun woke up around midnight. He was asleep on Soobin and Kai’s couch. His phone was ringing on the floor.

It was him. 

“....Daejung?”

“We need to talk.”

“I agree. Please let me explai-“

“I’m not a vampire.”

“....what?!”

“I’m not a vampire and I’m sorry. I lied. I know I messed up but I couldn’t help it. The one thing I wanted was a little white lie away....even though it obviously wasn’t harmless.”

“Daejung why would you lie about that?”

“That day at the blood bank, I was there to donate. I guess because of my naturally pale skin you assumed I was a vampire. I thought you were really handsome so I played along because I thought...maybe you were into vampires...so I-I just—“

Daejung’s voice was replaced by his quiet sobs. Yeonjun’s heart broke. 

“That’s why I refused the feeder relationship. I didn’t even think about the consequences of the lie until...that vampire boy..”

“I’m sorry Daejung. I promise nothing happened between us. He is attached but... “

“It’s okay. We can figure it out together. I don’t want to give up on us.”

“I don’t either. I love you whether you drink blood or not.”

Daejung breathed deeply. “Thank you so much...”

“Let’s meet up tomorrow, okay? I owe you a meal.”

“Okay.” Daejung whispered. Yeonjun could barely contain his tears of relief as he hung up the phone. 

It wasn’t all over. It wasn’t the end.

Yeonjun fell back asleep without trouble.  
—-  
As Beomgyu lead the way into his apartment, he couldn’t help but feel a spark of nervousness. Taehyun seemed to remember quite a few things that occurred during his attachment, but did he remember the intimate moments of sleeping beside each other? Cuddling with each other? 

“Don’t be so tense.”

Crap. Of course he noticed. 

Beomgyu turned to face him.  
Taehyun was smirking comfortably, like he was having fun, or was plotting a prank. “I’m not gonna do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Taehyun sat on the older’s bed and signaled Beomgyu to follow him. They both looked straight ahead as they sat close.

“So...do you remember...sleeping together?”

“I remember how warm I felt.”

Beomgyu blushed. Taehyun was a vampire, of course he’d remember the warmth.

“Beomgyu.” Beomgyu turned to look at Taehyun, who was much closer than before and was staring intensely into his eyes. “You don’t have to be so nervous.”

“What..what do you mean?” Beomgyu asked. Taehyun rolled his eyes before cupping his cheek and playfully raising his eyebrows quickly. Before Beomgyu could register how attractive that was, Taehyun pulled him into a kiss. 

He didn’t kiss like this was their first kiss, he kissed as if they had been doing it for years. His lips played with Beomgyu’s. They pulled at his bottom lip. Taehyun kept Beomgyu’s lips firmly against his by holding his chin, but Beomgyu wasn’t pulling away.

The kiss seemed to last years, but when it was over, Beomgyu felt like it hadn’t even lasted a full second. 

“I did that on my own accord, not because of some attachment.”

Beomgyu felt relieved. This was genuine. This was real. They both just kissed each other without any wild vampire emotions leading them. Beomgyu couldn’t stop smiling.

“Stop doing that or I might just kiss you again.” Taehyun said, trying to look away. Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun’s face and made him look at him. 

“Oh darling, that’s no punishment.” And Beomgyu pulled Taehyun back in. 

This kiss definitely lasted longer. 

When they pulled away, they just stared at each other, waiting for the other to move away. But neither did, so Beomgyu leaned back in.

As Taehyun kissed back, he also forced himself into Beomgyu’s lap. Beomgyu’s hands immediately went to Taehyun’s small waist. He felt his face heat up. Beomgyu then felt Taehyun’s tongue swipe across his lips. Beomgyu was a little shocked but opened his mouth immediately. Taehyun explored Beomgyu’s mouth and licked the roof of his mouth before pulling away completely. 

“Is this okay?”

“You’re asking after getting in my lap?” Beomgyu asked playfully, noting how Taehyun squeezed his knees slightly into his sides. 

“I just didn’t want to assume... especially after days of me being annoyingly clingy...”

“You don’t have to worry about being annoying, baby.” Beomgyu said while running his hand up Taehyun’s side. He noticed how Taehyun’s eyes widened slightly at the slip of the name.

Taehyun opened his mouth to say something else, but nothing came out.

“Just kiss me.” Beomgyu whined, and Taehyun complied. 

As they kissed, Taehyun pushed back slightly on Beomgyu’s chest, making Beomgyu fall to laying on the bed. Taehyun climbed over Beomgyu to deepen the kiss. Beomgyu could feel the kiss getting more heated as Taehyun bit down on his bottom lip and pulled at it. Taehyun then left Beomgyu’s lips to kiss his jawline. Beomgyu moved his head to the side, allowing more access. He felt Taehyun playfully nip at the hook of his jaw. He realized a lot of aspects of kissing Taehyun were playful, and he really really liked it.

Beomgyu lost his train of thought as Taehyun began to kiss a spot on his neck that made his breath quicken. Beomgyu’s grip on Taehyun’s waist tightened. Taehyun must’ve noticed because he opened his mouth more, sucking and biting on the spot. 

“Hyunie~”

He continued to harshly suck on the spot, making Beomgyu moan slightly. His hands found their way to Taehyun’s hair and he pulled at the strands. He knew there would be a mark.

Taehyun pulled away and chuckled. Beomgyu looked at the boy above him and cocked an eyebrow. 

“How bad is it?”

“It’s definitely dark...and rather big.”

“Geez Taehyun we were just kissing, not feeding right now.”  
Beomgyu teased. 

“Oh sorry, is biting forbidden since I’m a vampire?” Taehyun joked back, folding his arms over his chest.

“Maybe it should be, but not because it’s dangerous.”

“Then why?”

“Because you obviously don’t know how it’s supposed to be done.” Beomgyu winked.

“Oh really? Then come be my teacher.”

Taehyun smirked as Beomgyu held his shoulders and flipped them around. Beomgyu looked down at him and raised his eyebrow.

“Is this how it was in your dream, hmm?”

“Wait, what?” Taehyun all of a sudden looked embarrassed, a blush forming on his cheeks.

“If I remember correctly...” Beomgyu used his hands to gather up Taehyun’s hands in each of his and pin them on either side of his head.

Taehyun gasped. 

“Like this, right?” Beomgyu smirked. Taehyun finally regained his confidence as he said, “No, actually, you had one arm pinning both of mine.” Then he took his arms out of Beomgyu’s grip and crossed the wrists above his head. 

“More like this.” Taehyun winked.

Beomgyu’s stomach flipped. He quickly pushed one hand on Taehyun’s crossed wrists and leaned back down to kiss him. 

Taehyun opened his mouth to let Beomgyu’s tongue take control. Beomgyu swirled his tongue around and angled his head to kiss deeper. He pulled away with Taehyun’s bottom lip between his teeth and chewed on it slightly. The younger made a small noise of dissatisfaction as Beomgyu leaned back.

“Even though it’s obvious, I feel like I still need to get it off my chest.” Beomgyu said as Taehyun sat up as well. “I....I like you.”

Taehyun’s soft smile made Beomgyu want to protect this small vampire forever.

“Really?”

“Yes. I like you Taehyun. I might actually love you. Wow I said it out loud! I love you Taehyun!” Beomgyu repeated as he realized he never even admitted it to himself. Taehyun laughed at how Beomgyu’s silliness came through at a somewhat serious moment. 

“I love you, Beomgyu.”

And Beomgyu felt his heart swell.


	13. It All Works Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter! I loved this story so much so thank you for reading it! Next I’ll be writing a Tyunning supernatural au (as voted on via twitter) so I hope you read that as well!

Kai knew exactly who was at the door, considering they were only expecting the last two invitees to their movie night. 

He opened the door to find Beomgyu with Taehyun clinging to his arm. “Hey! You’re finally here!”

“We wouldn’t have been this late if Beomgyu wasn’t such a baby.” Taehyun said as he gestured to his boyfriend’s wrist. “He makes me hold his arm with a warm rag after every feed.”

“Wha-? You started that! I just started expecting it because it became routine! You said you liked taking care of me.” Beomgyu argued back.

Kai just watched with amusement. He recalled a few weeks before when they had been at Kai’s apartment to try feeding again. Right after, Taehyun ran to get a warm rag for Beomgyu while the older just kept asking “Are you okay? Do you have memory loss again?”

And now here they were a few weeks later. Taehyun’s attachment, or second attachment, had been much more calm and normal. However, he did note how Taehyun had changed. He smiled a lot more, laughed a little louder, and was a little more nice to everyone. Kai guesses Soobin was right, Taehyun could be friendly.

“Come on in guys, we haven’t started the movie yet.”

The three walked into the living room where Soobin, Yeonjun, and Daejung were already seated. 

“Ya! Finally they show up.” Yeonjun teased. “We were about to start without you!”

“That’s a lie. Yeonjun was more worried about taking selfies with Daejung to be impatient.” Soobin said. 

“Excuuuuuse me! I’m trying to brag about my amazing boyfriend to the whole world, is that a crime?”

Daejung was stifling his laughs under his hands as Kai sat by Soobin. There was only one recliner left. 

Beomgyu sat down first and gestured for Taehyun to sit in his lap. Taehyun did so easily but Beomgyu still noticed his boyfriend’s ears turn red.

“You still get flustered sitting in my lap?” Beomgyu whispered into Taehyun’s ear as the opening scene started.

“Why are you worried about it?” Taehyun said while crossing his arms.

“I just think thats cute. You’re cute Taehyunie.”

“I know.”

Beomgyu scoffed but still pulled Taehyun closer to him. He looked down at his wrist and the two wounds there. They were bonded by blood, but even Beomgyu knew they would’ve fallen for each other without it. He looked back towards his boyfriend’s face and smiled. Taehyun was laughing at something on screen. His eyes smiled as well as his mouth, which showed his cute teeth. 

Blood wasn’t the only thing Taehyun took from Beomgyu. He stole his heart. Beomgyu wondered which Taehyun had taken first, but just then Taehyun turned to look at Beomgyu. His big eyes made the older’s stomach fill with butterflies, and he realized what came first.

On that first day in this very room, Beomgyu’s heart was Taehyun’s.   
—-  
Beomgyu and Taehyun had left a few minutes after the movie ended. Kai tried to make a fuss about them leaving so early but Soobin could tell the two wanted to be alone, so he shushed Kai and waved the two boys away. He just hoped Beomgyu could keep his eyes on the road instead of glued to the vampire still clinging to his arm.

Daejung had fallen asleep on Yeonjun’s shoulder, and he was stroking his hair. “I need to go soon too. I’m going to donate tomorrow morning.”

“So...what exactly happened with Kang Ji Woon?”

“Ah...He’s fine. He found someone else.”

“Are you okay with that?”

“Yeah! I mean, I can’t help being a little jealous but...I have him now.” He looked down at the boy sleeping on his shoulder and smiled. Kai cooed.

Yeonjun woke Daejung up a few minutes later and they got up to leave. Soobin shut the door behind them and came back to see Kai smirking at him from the couch.

“What?”

“What what?”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Everyone is happy.”

“Yeah...seems like it.”

“That makes me happy.”

“Me too.” Soobin said as he sat down and put his arm around Kai. Kai leaned into him.

“You know what would make me happier right now?”

“What?”

Kai leaned up and puckered his lips towards Soobin. Soobin chuckled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“What? That’s not what I wanted.” 

“Oh sorry.” He gave him a kiss on his forehead. Kai whined.

“Not that either!”

“Ohh I see.” He gave him a kiss on the nose.

“Getting warmer.”

Soobin leaned in to finally kiss him on the lips when Kai suddenly opened his eyes to look straight into Soobin’s.

“You’re pretty.” Kai said while touching his cheek. Soobin smiled.

“You’re prettier.”

“No way.”

“Mhmm.” Soobin said as he leaned in and kissed Kai on the lips. He drew back to see Kai smiling. “See? That smile. You’re the prettiest.”

Kai just kissed him again. 

Soobin leaned back on the couch and Kai laid on his chest. He stroked the younger’s hair as Kai played with Soobin’s sweater. 

“I’m glad we all have each other. Taehyun and Beomgyu seem really in love. And Yeonjun and Daejung are soo cute. And I have you.” Kai’s words made Soobin smile and made his dimple pop out. 

“Kai?”

“Mhmm?”

“I love you so much.”

Kai looked up to Soobin with a big smile on his face. 

“I love you too, Binnie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am here to tell you that this au of Vampires being able to have feeders legally is not an original idea! So I wanna give credit ddubiousgyu, also know as @ddubiyun on Twitter! Thank you for letting me use you this idea :)


End file.
